Project Summary/Abstract For the past 23 years, the annual Boston Bacterial Meeting (BBM) has brought together researchers involved in all areas of microbiology, attracting attendees from both within and outside of New England. In congruence with its goal of cultivating scientific and professional growth of young scientists, this longstanding meeting is organized by student and postdoctoral fellow volunteers, with additional faculty and administrative support. The nearly 600 participants each year hail from over 100 different academic and biotechnology laboratories and institutions, and span both the breadth and depth of microbiological research in the greater Boston area. Many of our attendees attend this meeting every year, and recognize it as a unique, fun, and innovative conference. The aims of the BBM are to provide a shared forum for junior and senior microbiologists to present, learn about, and discuss the latest research, to foster collaborations among participants, and to offer opportunities for young investigators to communicate their research and build professional relationships. By bringing basic scientists into contact with medical microbiologists, the BBM also fosters technology transfer between basic and applied microbiology fields. By targeting young researchers, the conference presents a unique opportunity to seed new ideas amongst researchers who are just starting their careers. The two-day program features short oral presentations, two afternoon poster sessions, lunchtime breakout sessions, evening receptions, and a keynote lecture by a leading professor. Recently hired junior-level professors are featured in our abstract book and also moderate each session of oral presentations, participate in the question and answer sections following talks, and attend the poster sessions and receptions. The BBM will achieve its aims by continuing to cultivate a vibrant community of New England microbiologists. The meeting presents a broad range of topics and a format that encourages interaction among participants. For many young researchers, for whom attendance at major international meetings may not be financially feasible, the BBM is a vital opportunity to practice scientific communication and to be exposed to the rich bacteriological research community that the conference draws upon for attendees. The emphasis on communication and interaction within the broad scope of microbiology is a major strength of the meeting. Overall, the BBM has and continues to advance research in basic, applied, and clinical microbiology, and furthers the professional development of attendees.